Trapped
by JenD16
Summary: This is a total AU story. Full summary inside because it wouldn't all fit here. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: John is abusive and Marlena is trapped in her marriage with him. Not a story for John lovers, sorry. **

**Dsiclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas.**

**I got the idea for this story after watching a clip on youtube of Shawn and Belle taking Bo's motorcycle for a ride. This is set when Shawn and Belle are teenagers and Shawn had just gotten back from school. I changed Shawn though because I didn't like his 'bad boy' attitude, lol. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Marlena rushed into the police station. Roman had called her and told her that Shawn and Belle were there after a joyride on Bo's motorcycle. Roman and Belle were sitting in the main area when Marlena entered.

"Mom!" Belle exclaimed.

She got out of the chair and ran over to Marlena. Marlena embraced her daughter for a few seconds.

"What is going on Belle?" Marlena asked.

"I was coming home from having dinner with Mimi and I ran into Shawn. He offered to give me a ride home and I accepted. Apparently Shawn was going too fast because we got pulled over." Belle explained.

"I can't believe that you would get on a motorcycle." Marlena replied.

"It was late and he was offering me a ride." Belle defended herself.

Just then Shawn and Bo exited the chief's office. Shawn went straight over to Marlena and Belle.

"Dr. Evans, I am very sorry. I didn't mean any harm to Belle tonight. I was just trying to be nice." Shawn apologized for his actions.

"It's alright." Marlena responded.

"Come on, it's late." Bo said to Shawn and they left.

Hearing that, Marlena looked at the clock and her stomach dropped ten floors.

"We have to get going too, you dad will be waiting." Marlena told Belle, her voice a little panicky.

Roman heard Marlena's voice change and he also noticed that Belle's face paled a little. Then the two of the rushed out of the police station. They entered the penthouse and sure enough John was sitting on the couch. Over the past several months, John was becoming abusive towards his family. They had to be very careful with their words and actions otherwise they would anger him.

"Where have you been?" John demanded.

"I went to go pick up Belle. She was having dinner with Mimi and it got late so she asked if I could come get her." Marlena answered, leaving out details.

John turned his gaze to Belle and Belle moved back away from him.

"Why were you out late to begin with?" John asked his daughter, advancing towards her.

Marlena stepped in between John and Belle.

"I told her she could go to dinner with Mimi." Marlena answered for her daughter. "Belle, go on upstairs."

Belle hesitantly walked up the stairs. She wanted to get away from her dad but she didn't want to leave her mom there with him. She had just gotten to her bedroom door when she heard a slap and Marlena cry out. She was about to go back downstairs but Brady grabbed her and pulled her into his room.

"Belle, you can't go down there. He'll hit you too." Brady told his sister.

"But I can't leave my mom down there to get hit." Belle replied, tears streaming down her face.

Brady looked at how upset his little sister was.

"I'll go down, you stay here." Brady said.

Brady left the room and headed towards the stairs. He saw Marlena holding her left cheek, presumably from the smack. She was backing away from him but John kept coming towards her.

"I would prefer it if my daughter wasn't out at night." John angrily said.

"Dad!" Brady yelled, running down the stairs.

"Son, go back upstairs." John ordered.

"No dad, get away from Marlena." Brady was now standing in front of his father.

"You do not tell me what to do." John hit Brady.

Brady fell backwards and Marlena let out a shriek. Marlena went over to Brady to make sure he was alright. John looked at the two of them with an evil glare and then stomped out onto the balcony. Brady and Marlena took this opportunity to go upstairs and get away from John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Marlena Dimera for reviewing to my story. I don't like John at all either. I am a true Roman/Marlena supporter. I never actually saw Stefano and Marlena together, but it does sound like an interesting pair.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review!**

* * *

Marlena walked around Salem place. The second morning came, she made sure that Brady and Belle had left and then she fled the penthouse as well. Last night's events still fresh in her mind. She brought her hand to the bruise on her face. She still couldn't believe that she was trapped in an abusive marriage. She wanted to get out, but she was so afraid that it wouldn't work. Marlena wouldn't do anything that could potentially harm her children either. She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She turned around and saw it was Roman.

"Hello Roman." Marlena greeted sweetly.

"Hey Doc. What happened here?" Roman asked, touching the bruise.

"Oh um, I tripped on the stairs." Marlena tried to be convincing.

"Well you gotta be more careful Doc." Roman replied.

"I'll try." Marlena let out a laugh.

The two of them started walking around Salem place and ended up at the coffee place. Marlena took a seat while Roman went and got them something to drink. Roman came back to the table, two drinks in hand, and sat down.

"So was everything okay last night once you got home?" Roman asked.

The way Marlena and Belle had fled last night had him worried. He was really glad that he ran into Marlena.

"Yeah, it was fine." Marlena answered, nonchalantly.

Roman stared at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth.

"Okay Doc." Roman responded.

Meanwhile at school, Belle was upset. Her father was getting worse and was afraid of him. She just wished that she could tell someone and then it would all be over. She knew that wasn't the case though. Belle was heading to her next class, which was study hall and Shawn was also in that class.

"Hello biker babe." Shawn said as she sat down next to him.

"That's not funny Shawn." Belle replied in complete seriousness.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Shawn apologized, not meaning to upset her.

Belle just turned her head and ignored him. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, she really just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

"You okay Belle?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine." Belle answered abruptly and went back to ignoring him.

Shawn couldn't understand Belle's actions. He didn't think that the bike incident was that big of a deal.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really didn't mean to get you in trouble." Shawn apologized again.

"It's fine Shawn. Don't worry about it." Belle gave him a weak smile.

The rest of the study hall was quiet between the two of them. Shawn could tell something was up with Belle and he just wished that he knew what it was.

Brady was jogging around Salem, trying to clear his head. Last night was one of the worst nights. Normally he could calm his father down before he hit Marlena. Sure he would get hit a few times but as long as Marlena and Belle were okay that was all that mattered. He was always watching out for Belle and he watched out for Marlena as much as he could. He needed a plan that would ensure the safety of Belle and Marlena, so he kept running in hopes that one would come.

John was going out to get lunch when he ran into Abe Carver.

"Hey John, was everything okay last night?" Abe asked.

John immediately thought that one of his family members had told him something.

"What are you talking about?" John asked back.

"Belle and Shawn getting pulled over on Bo's motorcycle last night." Abe answered, thinking John already knew.

"Oh that. It's fine, no big deal at all." John quickly acted cool.

"That's good. You know teenagers, ugh?" Abe joked.

"Yeah, teenagers." John replied.

Abe had no idea what he had inadvertently done. John was now very mad. Not only had Belle got on the back of the motorcycle with some guy, but her and Marlena had also lied about it. He would be sure to teach them both a lesson when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the delay in this chapter and I am sorry it is short. I do know where I am heading with this story, and this chapter is exactly what it needed to be. Please read and review :)**

* * *

Brady was waiting outside the school when Belle emerged.

"Belle!" Brady called to get her attention.

Belle looked towards the voice that called her name. She saw her older brother and went over to him.

"Brady, what are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"I knew you got out at this time and I figured that I would just hang around with you for the rest of the day. Then we can meet your mom when she gets out of work." Brady answered.

Belle knew exactly why Brady wanted to stick with her the rest of the day. Brady had become overprotective of her ever since their dad started becoming abusive. And he wanted to meet up with Marlena so they could be together when they got home incase John was in a bad mood.

"Okay, let's head into Salem place." Belle suggested.

Brady obliged and the two of them headed to Salem place. Neither of them wanted to go home, so they would do anything to keep them away from the penthouse. The two of them hung out in town all day until it was time to meet up with Marlena. They headed over to the hospital and met up with Marlena. The three of them made their way to the penthouse, hoping that John would be in a good mood tonight. Unfortunately, John was still livid after hearing about the motorcycle incident. The second the three of them walked through the door, Belle was grabbed by John. He grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him and backhanded her across the face. The force of the smack caused Belle to let out a yelp and fall to the floor. Tears were rolling down her face as she brought a hand to her face.

"John!" Marlena screamed at her husband.

John grabbed Belle's arms and yanked her off of the floor. Brady ran over and punched his father. The punch took his focus away from Belle, which allowed her to run to Marlena. Marlena grabbed her daughter in her arms to protect her. John turned to his son and punched him back. The two of them got into a full out brawl. Both Marlena and Belle started screaming at them to stop. When they didn't listen, Marlena went over to try and break up the fight. It actually worked and they stopped fighting. John started to advance towards Belle and both Brady and Marlena put themselves between the two of them. John just threw death glares at Belle.

"What were you thinking getting on the back of a motorcycle?" John screamed, his voice echoed off the walls.

"He was just giving her a ride home." Marlena tried to tell him.

"You will never do something like that again, or you will get a worse punishment!" John warned Belle, and then he stormed upstairs.

Belle started sobbing and Brady and Marlena wrapped her in their arms.

"I'm sorry." Belle cried.

"It's not your fault; it's not your fault." Marlena tried to console her daughter.


End file.
